


Make Me

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Choking, Come, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Thor (Marvel), Each scene from POV of 'victim', Established Relationship, Everything 'non-con' is consensual roleplay including the somnophilia, Face Slapping, Forced Incest, Forced Kissing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Topping, Frottage, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Male multiple orgasms, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Non-Con Roleplay, Orgasm Control, Porn, Power Bottom Loki (Marvel), Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Sub Loki (Marvel), Sub Thor (Marvel), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Thor (Marvel), Topping from the Bottom, Two scenes, lightning play, showering together, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki roleplay non-consensual sex.  They each take a turn being the aggressor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132
Collections: marvel fanfics





	Make Me

_~Part One: The Ravishing of Loki ~_

Loki stood outside the front door of their shared home for a few minutes, giving Thor a chance to get into character before they began the scene. Then Loki opened the door and walked in as if he was just arriving home to what he expected to be an empty house. He casually looked around and didn’t see anyone; Thor had done an adequate job hiding. Loki slowly turned to begin walking down the hall that led to the kitchen - and Thor made his move, jumping out from behind a bookshelf and grabbing Loki’s body, tossing it over his shoulder and heading toward the bedroom. 

“Who are you?” Loki screamed with feigned shock and terror, “How did you get into my house?” He kicked his legs and pounded his fists against Thor’s back, enjoying their game already. “Put me down, damn it,” Loki exclaimed, “put me down.” He struggled against Thor’s grip around his middle, thrashing his body madly to and fro to loosen Thor’s grasp, but Thor easily held him, rendering Loki’s attempts futile.

“Shut up,” Thor barked. 

“No,” Loki cried out, “put me down.”

They arrived at the bedroom and Thor threw Loki roughly onto the bed. Loki began to run but Thor pounced on him and pinned him to the bed, grabbing ahold of both of his wrists and holding them firmly above his head, straddling his body and leaning his weight into him. Loki whimpered and thrashed to no avail, relishing the feeling of Thor’s strength holding him immobile. 

“Let me go,” Loki cried.

“I said shut up,” Thor bellowed, and he used one enormous hand to hold both of Loki’s wrists in a painfully tight grip as he drew back his other hand and slapped it hard across Loki’s face. Loki cried out in pain and pleasure, his cheek warm and raw and throbbing with the force of Thor’s blow.

“Let me go,” Loki repeated, hoping to be slapped again, and Thor obliged, slapping Loki’s cheek even harder than he had the first time. Then Thor leaned down, bringing his lips to Loki’s ear.

“I. Said. Shut. Up,” Thor growled low, then he pulled back and rained two more slaps across Loki’s face in rapid succession, using the palm side of his hand once again on the first cheek and then the back side of his hand on the other. Loki made a desperate sobbing sound and struggled to break free from Thor’s hold on his wrists and he couldn’t; it felt thrilling to be genuinely held down, dangerous but somehow safe. Of course, Loki could have used his magic to break free, but that wasn’t part of the game they were playing tonight. In this particular scene, Loki was a powerless Midgardian being attacked by a stranger.

Thor let go of Loki’s wrists and Loki tried to sit up, but Thor was still straddling him, leaning his weight firmly against him, and so Loki did not succeed in his goal. Thor laughed at his failed attempt. 

“Please,” Loki whimpered, “whoever you are, don’t do this, please,” he begged, “let me go, just leave and I won’t tell anyone, I promise I will not, just leave me alone, leave and never come back and I will pretend this never happened.”

Thor grinned and took ahold of Loki’s shirt at the collar, then tore the garment clean off in one swift motion. 

“No,” Thor replied sternly, “I am going to use you for my pleasure.”

“No,” Loki yelled, “no, don’t, no -”

Thor covered Loki’s mouth with his enormous hand and Loki couldn’t help but moan against his palm.

“Shut up,” Thor said once again, then kept his hand over Loki’s mouth as he climbed off of him and tore Loki’s pants off with his free hand. Loki’s hard cock was revealed, and Thor smirked at it.

“You want it,” Thor groaned.

Loki made a muffled objection against Thor’s hand.

“Yes, oh yes, you want me to use you. You are a filthy slut and you want to be used.” He let go of Loki’s mouth. “Say it.”

“No,” Loki screamed, jerking his hips just a tad, “I don’t want you to.”

Thor laughed and wrapped his hand around Loki’s erection.

“No,” Loki exclaimed, arousal rushing through him.

Thor gave Loki’s cock a single firm stroke, then let go, and Loki whimpered. 

“See?”

“No…”

“It does not feel good?”

“No…”

Thor took Loki’s cock into his hand again and began to pump it hard and fast. Inside Thor’s fist Loki’s cock felt snug and warm.

“No, no,” Loki moaned, hips rocking, “I do not want it to feel good, stop making it feel good, stop, stop, don’t touch me that way…”

Thor laughed and released Loki’s hardness, then straddled him again. Thor was still dressed, and the zipper of his fly pressed painfully against Loki’s erection. Loki was wildly aroused by the sensation but managed not to thrust. Thor held up his hand and stared into Loki’s eyes, and suddenly small sparks of lightning began to emanate from Thor’s fingertips and palm. Loki arranged his face into an expression of shock, widening his eyes and dropping his jaw.

“Fine then,” Thor spoke in a tone of threat and satisfaction, “I shall hurt you instead.”

“How are you doing that?” Loki asked with fear in his voice, “Wh-what are you?” He made a desperate shriek of terror and thrashed his body as though he were trying to break free. “Oh god, oh fuck, oh please,” he spoke with panic, “whatever you are, just please do not hurt me, just get out of my house, just please do not hurt me,” Loki exclaimed, excited by the sight of Thor’s lightning and eagerly anticipating the pain it would bring, “please don’t.” 

“Fucking slut,” Thor snapped as he slammed his hand down on Loki’s chest, the crackle of his lightning sending a web of brightly glowing pain over Loki’s skin. Loki screamed and writhed, his heart beating wildly, his insides vibrating; the pain was exquisite, though Loki knew from experience it was only a low level of the intense sensation Thor’s lightning could produce.

“It hurts,” Loki cried.

“Good,” Thor replied, then intensified the force of his lightning, sending jagged lines of agony out from his hand over Loki’s flesh, coating his chest and stomach. It burned like countless narrow paths of flame branching out from each other and then rejoining in a seemingly endless cycle, and Loki’s cock throbbed eagerly against Thor’s pants as a tear slipped from the corner of Loki’s eye. 

Thor withdrew his hand and Loki panted. For a long moment Thor simply stared down at him, and Loki could tell Thor was giving him an opportunity to use the safe word, but Loki was enjoying himself entirely and had no need of it. He gazed at Thor with eyes of longing and thrust his pelvis lustfully to show his enjoyment; Thor gave him a brief out of character smile, one of tenderness and affection, before returning to his predatory demeanor.

He rolled off of Loki’s body and Loki started to run, but Thor caught him by the wrist with an inescapable grip. He shoved Loki back down onto the bed. Loki winced at the pressure of Thor’s hand against his wounded chest as Thor pushed him flat onto his back.

“Stay, slut,” Thor commanded, then drew back his hand and landed another slap across Loki’s face. “Stay,” he repeated. Loki nodded his agreement with eyes full of feigned fear. 

“Good,” Thor said approvingly, then slapped him three more times. Loki moaned from the pain and the pleasure, fighting to stay in character because it felt almost too good to pretend he didn’t want it. “Those three were just for fun,” Thor explained after the slaps. He grinned cruelly and Loki whimpered.

Thor settled his body beside Loki’s and stared at Loki’s erection.

“Ready to admit you like this yet?” he asked, “Ready to admit that you are a slut who loves being forced by a stranger?”

“No, no,” Loki rushed to reply, “I don’t want it, I want it to stop. I do not know who or what you are, but I want you gone. Take anything you want from the house, money, valuables, anything, I don’t care, just take it and leave.” He made his voice tremble as if with fear.

Thor wrapped his massive hand around Loki’s erection.

“If you do not like it,” Thor asked mockingly, “why are you so hard?”

Loki looked away shyly. Thor began to jerk him, and Loki moaned.

“And why are you moaning like that?”

Loki didn’t answer, only breathed heavily and strained not to thrust up into Thor’s hand.

Thor brought the forefinger of his free hand to one of Loki’s nipples and drew a circle around it. He smirked wickedly, and suddenly Thor’s lightning began to spark at his fingertip, sending a jolt of hot ecstasy through Loki’s nipple. After circling it a few times, the luminous pain pouring into the puckered flesh, Thor’s finger traced a path of lightning across Loki’s chest to his other nipple and proceeded to lavish it with the same fiery torment. The pain struck deep into Loki’s core, beautifully scorching him with Thor’s power, marking him. Loki couldn’t stop his moaning, so he started to chant _“no, no, no,”_ in between his sounds of pleasure.

“Admit it,” Thor commanded, “admit you like being forced because you are a dirty slut. Admit you want to come for a stranger, a stranger who broke into your home in order to attack you, use you, force you. I do not want your fucking money, slut. I came here to fuck you, and you are going to like it. You already want it. You want my cock to wreck your tight little hole.”

“N-no,” Loki breathed, his hips working wildly.

Thor jerked him faster as his lightning-laden finger traced paths all over Loki’s chest and stomach, layering fresh burns over those he had left before. Thor grinned, then increased the force of his lightning, and Loki sobbed from the wonderful pain. He watched Thor’s light dancing over his skin and felt like he was drowning in Thor’s essence, enveloped in his brother’s power. He wanted to give himself over to it, to submit to the sharp light until it consumed him. Suddenly, Thor increased the force of his lightning yet again, and Loki almost came against his will.

“Admit it, slut,” Thor bellowed, “admit you want to come right now because it feels so good, because you are a slut who likes to be forced, admit you want this, you want me to make you, want me to use you. Say it.”

“No,” Loki screamed, but at the same instant he came, uncontrollably shooting his wet over Thor’s pumping fist as everything in his mind went blank and serene for a slow-motion moment of utter bliss.

“I knew it,” Thor said smugly. He withdrew his lightning back into his hand and Loki felt the loss like a quick, but vast, wave of sorrow. Thor’s other hand was covered in Loki’s come, and Thor shoved it in front of Loki’s mouth. “Lick it clean, slut,” he ordered, and Loki did, doing his best to act as though the task disgusted him, but in his post-orgasm haze it was difficult to stay in character. He ran his tongue over every spec of Thor’s hand, whether or not it was dirty, tracing along his knuckles and between his fingers. Thor watched with possessive, demanding eyes.

The moment Loki released Thor’s hand, Thor quickly undid his own pants, freed his massive erection and spit on it once, then grabbed Loki’s body again and flipped him over, pinning Loki face-down to the mattress with a hand pressed to his back. Thor layered his body over Loki’s and the lightning wounds on Loki’s chest and stomach ached as they were pressed heavily to the bed beneath the weight of Thor’s muscular form. Loki whimpered. Thor used his knees to force Loki’s legs apart. Loki pleaded for mercy and Thor ignored his cries. Thor shifted his hips and reached a hand between their bodies, and a moment later Loki felt the head of Thor’s cock pressing to his hole.

“No, no,” Loki shrieked, “don’t put it inside, don’t fuck me, no -”

And with that Thor shoved himself roughly in and Loki cried out, relishing the pain of the harsh entry. Thor’s erection was massive and, as they had agreed upon ahead of time, Loki’s entrance had not been prepared beforehand with Thor’s fingers, nor with any lubricant beyond the thin layer of Thor’s spit; the raw ache was exquisite. Thor grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair and pulled hard, jerking his head to the side. Loki looked up at him from the corners of his eyes and Thor gave him a mean face.

“You are nothing but a body for me to fuck,” Thor declared coldly, and a moan escaped Loki’s lips.

Without taking his cock out of Loki’s ass, Thor gripped Loki’s hips and pulled him up onto his knees. Loki moved to prop the front half of his body up on his hands, but Thor grabbed him by the hair, then shoved his face into the mattress, holding Loki’s head down so that only his ass was elevated.

“Stay, slut,” Thor commanded, then gave Loki’s hair a few hard tugs in varying directions before letting go and returning his hand to Loki’s hip. He gripped Loki’s hips roughly with both hands, digging his fingernails into the flesh, and began to pound brutally into him. 

“It hurts,” Loki sobbed, his cock twitching needily. It was still hard, despite his recent orgasm, thanks to innate Asgardian powers which allowed for elective prolonging of one’s erection. It vaguely occurred to Loki that using such power was cheating when he was meant to be playing a Midgardian in the scene, but he decided to view the slight inaccuracy as a valid use of artistic license. He let himself stay hard, but he stopped himself from rocking his body back and forth to meet Thor’s thrusts, repressing his keen urge to drive Thor’s cock in as deeply and firmly as possible.

“Good,” Thor grunted, “I want to hurt you.” 

“No,” Loki moaned, “stop, stop, please no more.”

“Shut up and take it.”

Loki moaned and Thor bent his body forward, laying his chest against Loki’s back, and clamped his hand over Loki’s mouth.

“I said shut up and take it, slut,” he whispered into Loki’s ear. Loki swallowed his moan of pleasure and struggled to hold still, his character acting out of fear and his true self acting out of a desire to be dominated, a yearning to submit to Thor’s every whim. 

Loki strained to stay in character amidst the thick, wet fog of his arousal. Thor withdrew his cock harshly and plunged it in violently, over and over. Due to the planned lack of preparation and insufficient lubrication, Loki’s hole ached more and more with each thrust, stung by the repeated stretching of the tight flesh. He was penetrated again and again as Thor’s hips snapped, and Loki let himself weep from the intensity of the pain mixed with the pleasure, and from the emotions called forth by the extremity of the scene, the feelings stirred by the precious beauty of fulfilling this deeply taboo desire with his beloved Thor. Enjoying this profoundly raw scene together, they were so very naked, so unhidden from one another, and Loki felt deeply safe despite the violence of their game. There was no one else in all the Nine Realms, in any realm, whom Loki would trust this way, and he had no doubt that Thor would hold that trust sacred for all time. 

Thor released his clasp over Loki’s mouth only to wrap his hand around Loki’s throat, choking him beneath his chin. Loki gasped as Thor tightened his grip, and Loki’s untouched cock throbbed, eager for attention. Thor’s large hand pressed firmly into the tender flesh of Loki’s neck, squeezing it painfully as he continued to fuck him.

“No,” Loki panted through his tears, “I can’t, I cannot breathe, please, you must let me go.”

“If you can talk you can breathe,” Thor replied harshly, “and you certainly seem incapable of shutting the fuck up.”

Loki moaned in reply, wildly aroused by Thor’s cruel words and tone, then tried to morph his moan into a sound of objection. Thor made a cold laugh and kept his hold on Loki’s throat, his fingers digging into the flesh, as he slammed his cock into Loki’s raw ass, somehow going even harder and faster than he had been before. Loki could feel Thor’s hardness rubbing roughly against his prostate with each penetration, and he began to feel like he might come again soon, cock untouched, from the powerful internal stimulation alone. 

“How do you like it, slut?” Thor asked into his ear.

“No, stop,” Loki gasped, “I don’t like it, no…”

“No?” Thor asked doubtfully, then used the hand that had gripped Loki’s hip to reach around his pelvis, and Loki felt Thor’s hand wrap around his eager hardness. Loki cried out, his scream of pleasure partially strangled by Thor’s grip on his throat. He gasped and coughed, and Thor released his throat and used the freed-up hand to grasp onto Loki’s hair. Thor began to jerk Loki’s cock at speed as he fucked him, pulling his head roughly backward by his hair, and Loki shuddered and wept.

“Yes, cry for me, slut,” Thor groaned, “tell me how you suffer.”

“Stop, no,” Loki sobbed, wanting to come, “please, I, I -” 

“You want to come again, don’t you, slut?” Thor asked, giving Loki’s cock a firm squeeze.

“N-no, no I don’t want to.”

“Yes, it feels good, so good to be forced, you like it.”

“No, no, I don’t,” Loki said, shaking as his orgasm drew closer, “I do not like it, it, it hurts.”

“You love that it hurts.”

“No…”

Suddenly Thor used his hold on Loki’s hair to pull him off of his cock and throw him down onto the floor beside the bed. Loki landed on his sore ass and yelped. His ass and cock missed Thor’s contact so keenly that Loki wept harder, wanting to reach out for him but not wanting to pause or end the scene.

Thor sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him and a flicker of concerned love passed over his face before Loki hurried to smile and nod, conveying that he was alright, that he knew to use the safe word if he needed it. Thor’s mean face returned, and he wrapped his hand around his own cock and began to stroke himself, his hardness poised over Loki’s body on the floor.

“Jerk yourself too,” Thor commanded.

“No, I don’t want to come again, don’t make me, I don’t want to feel good anymore, please, just leave me alone.”

“No. I know you like it. You want more. I know you want to come again, slut, so just give in and admit it. Admit you are a slut who wants to come getting forced by a stranger. Just admit it and jerk yourself with me.”

Loki shook his head emphatically.

“Do it now,” Thor bellowed.

“Please no,” Loki whimpered, though he was longing to jerk himself as Thor suggested.

In a series of fluid motions Thor bent toward the floor, drew back his hand, and rained five brutally hard slaps across Loki’s face. Loki wept freely.

“Now do it,” Thor ordered as he sat up again, “jerk yourself.” 

Loki nodded, wearing an expression of terror. With vaguely hidden relief and a partially stifled moan, he began to jerk himself. 

“Good, yes, good slut,” Thor told him, “now faster, match my pace.”

Loki obeyed, doing his best to hold a sense of fear in his facial features, in his motions. As he quickened the pace of his strokes, feeling his cock firm in his own hand as he watched Thor jerk himself with synced movements, Loki had to fight furiously to stay in character. Though he was meant to be suffering, all of Loki’s instincts were telling him to moan declarations of his sheer pleasure. Though Thor was meant to be a stranger, all of Loki’s instincts were telling him to scream Thor’s name with love and lust. Even though a large part of Loki wanted to give in to his instincts, he didn’t want the game to end early; he wanted to come with Thor forcing him, and he wanted to pretend that he hated wanting it.

“Tell me how it feels,” Thor demanded, glowering over him from his seat on the bed as Loki remained on the floor, the pace of his strokes carefully matched to Thor’s. 

“It - it’s bad, I hate it, let me stop.”

“Not till I say.”

“Please,” Loki panted as the orgasm that he held caged within himself nagged to be set free.

“Watch my cock,” Thor ordered, and when Loki didn’t obey immediately Thor grabbed him by the hair with his free hand and roughly angled Loki’s head so that Thor’s cock was in front of his face. “Watch it while you jerk yourself. Think about how it felt inside you. Tell me how good it felt when I fucked you.”

“No, it hurt, it hurt so much.”

“But you loved that it hurt.”

“No,” Loki moaned, his asshole throbbing with painful pleasure as he recalled the sensation of Thor’s cock roughly ravishing him, “no, no, no…” 

“You want to come right now, don’t you,” Thor grunted.

“No,” Loki exclaimed, his cock throbbing in his hand, his eyes locked on Thor’s massive hardness.

“Do it, come for me.”

“No, no, I don’t want to feel good for you, do not make me come again, please,” Loki pleaded as his orgasm pushed against its cage, demanding the release that Loki continued to deny it.

“Come for me.”

“No, no, I can’t,” Loki panted, pumping his cock wildly to keep up with the speed of Thor’s hand, fighting to hold back his passion.

Thor drew back his free hand and landed a fast slap across Loki’s face. It was harder than all the other slaps had been, and Loki had no time to stop his orgasm from tearing violently from his core in response to the glorious pain. He spilled over his own hand, shuddering and crying out an emphatic and sorrowful, _“no,”_ instead of exclaiming his beloved brother’s name with love and devotion. 

“Fuck yes,” Thor groaned, “good slut,” he added, “now open your mouth wide.” At once, Loki did as he was told, and Thor released with a long, low grunt and a jerk of his hips, his seed shooting a line of milky wet over Loki’s hair and face, only some of it landing in his mouth. Loki swallowed what he could, come dripping down his forehead and cheeks, feeling both his character in the scene and his true self, feeling on the edge of the game and reality, and relishing both. With Asgardian ability Thor had chosen to remain erect; he gave himself another pump and shot a second load, aiming this one at Loki’s chest and stomach. Loki felt it splatter onto his nipples. Immediately afterwards Thor made a deep bellowing sound and jerked out one more orgasm, coating Loki’s face for a second time. Loki swallowed what he had in his mouth and rubbed his hands all over his skin, spreading Thor’s come everywhere he could, then licked his come-coated lips and made a soft, contented moan.

Thor’s face changed all at once, the mask of cruelty suddenly gone, and Loki knew the scene had ended. Thor reached down and picked Loki up, pulling him onto his lap and running his hands over his face, wiping away the come and then planting soft kisses all over Loki’s cheeks and neck as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s body and held him close.

“Are you alright, brother?” he whispered into Loki’s ear, concern in his tender tone, “I love you very much.”

“Yes, my beloved,” Loki moaned quietly, floating ecstatically amidst his blissful satisfaction, “that was exactly what I wanted, and I love you. Did you enjoy yourself as well?”

Thor nodded with enthusiasm, then kissed Loki’s lips gently.

“Did I hurt you too much?” Thor asked urgently.

“No, my love,” Loki assured him, staring into Thor’s loving eyes, “it was perfect.”

Thor gave a relieved smile and stood up, holding Loki’s body in his arms. Loki made a pleased, dreamy hum as Thor carried him to the bathroom. Thor cradled Loki tenderly in his arms in stark contrast to the start of their scene, when Thor had carried Loki roughly slung over his shoulder. When they arrived at the bathroom, Thor set Loki carefully down and kissed his cheek, then turned on the shower. While they waited for it to warm, Thor fetched Loki a glass of cool water. Loki quickly drained the glass, only realizing when the water touched his tongue that he had been extremely thirsty.

Thor took the empty glass from Loki’s hand and set it aside, and they settled beneath the pleasantly warm water of the shower, steam curling around their forms. Thor smoothed soapy hands over Loki’s face and body, washing away the come and sweat and tears, and gingerly cleaning Loki’s entrance, soothing the raw wrinkled skin. While washing Loki’s face, Thor was careful to keep his touch light against the cheeks that had been slapped so many times. While washing Loki’s body, Thor was careful not to press into the band of reddened flesh where Loki had been choked, and Thor was especially careful while cleaning the wounds his lightning had caused on Loki’s chest and stomach, meticulously and gently washing every line of scorched flesh. Loki could feel the protective love in Thor’s every touch, and he could see the caring devotion on Thor’s face, evident in his every expression. He watched Thor with a serene gaze and allowed his body to be moved as needed. He felt safe and loved as Thor cared for him. 

Once Thor had rinsed off all the soap, he turned Loki gently around and washed the come from his hair, thoroughly lathering the shampoo and massaging his scalp with strong fingers. Thor then rinsed out the shampoo and combed conditioner through to the ends before giving Loki’s long hair a final rinse. Loki found the sweet scent of the shampoo and conditioner, as well as the sensation of the water flowing through his hair and down his bare back, to be deeply comforting. When he was all clean and rinsed Loki leaned his back against Thor’s chest and sighed happily. Thor turned him gently back around in his arms and they exchanged sweet smiles. They stood holding one another beneath the raining water for many long minutes before Thor broke their embrace to wash his own hair and body. Loki hazily moved to help but Thor gently declined, telling Loki to just relax, and so Loki simply watched Thor clean himself, appreciating his wet form.

After the shower Thor dried Loki off with a fluffy towel, his motions gentle against the raw cheeks of Loki’s face, the band of reddened skin around his neck, the patterns of burned flesh on his torso, and his sore, tender asshole. Thor retrieved a soothing balm from the medicine cabinet and rubbed it gingerly into Loki’s cheeks and neck, and over the layered lines of scorched skin that Thor’s lightning had left on his chest and stomach. Thanks to his Asgardian regenerative powers, all of Loki’s injuries were already well into the process of healing, but pink marks and echoes of pain lingered, particularly where Thor’s lightning had struck him. The balm felt lovely on each of the sensitive spots, and Loki made small soft sighs as he cherished Thor’s touch. Thor applied a different lotion to Loki’s hole, using a slow finger to coat the rim with a layer of the healing substance.

He dressed Loki in Loki’s favorite pajamas, which were dark green silk, then picked him up again and carried him to the bed. He tucked Loki under the covers and climbed in beside him. Loki rested his head on Thor’s bare chest and pressed his lips to the skin, then promptly drifted off to sleep.

_~Part Two: The Ravishing of Thor~_

It was the night after he had roleplayed forcing Loki; now it was Thor’s turn to pretend to be forced. Thor didn’t enjoy pain the way Loki did, and he didn’t like to be anally penetrated, but he had a non-consensual fantasy of his own, and Loki had happily agreed to act it out.

Thor lay on his back, naked in their bed with only a sheet draped over him, and pretended to be asleep as he waited for Loki to begin. There was a long stretch of time, but Thor stifled his impatience and kept his eyes closed. Thor knew Loki was standing a few feet away, making him wait longer than was necessary, and the deliberate delay both frustrated and titillated him.

And then he heard a very soft noise, like something slithering across the fitted sheet beneath him. He didn’t react, pretending to remain asleep. An instant later he felt something cool, but not too cold, brush up against his leg. He enjoyed the brief taste of its low temperature against his hot skin. He took a deep breath in anticipation, but kept his eyes closed. The thing began to curl around his ankle, sliding against his skin like an animated rope that was completely smooth. It encircled his ankle entirely and tightened around it, then bound Thor’s ankle to the bedpost. Thor continued to feign sleep. Another cord of the substance gradually snaked around his other ankle, then gently pulled Thor’s inert legs spread and bound his second ankle to the corresponding bedpost. Thor pretended to shift slightly in his sleep without waking up, enjoying the sensation of his captivity, and the feigned vulnerability of being attacked while he slept.

Thor pretended to remain unconscious as another set of tentacles slowly and quietly worked to move his arms and bind his wrists to the two bedposts at the head of the bed. Soon Thor’s limp body was spread-eagled on the bed, held in place by the sly silent attackers. He kept his eyes closed but couldn’t resist tugging at the binds as though he was doing so in his sleep, as though his slumber was slightly disturbed, but not enough for him to awaken. In truth he was testing the strength of the tentacles, wanting to know if he could break free; he found that he couldn’t, such was the strength of the magic Loki was using to create the long narrow masses of his solidified power. Thor was impressed by Loki’s magic, and found that he was pleased to be genuinely trapped. He would not hesitate to use the safe word if he ever stopped enjoying himself, and he trusted Loki entirely.

A new tentacle slithered under the top sheet and across Thor’s chest, holding his torso flush to the bed. His soft cock stirred. He kept his eyes closed and his body as motionless as he could manage. Yet another tentacle made contact; it slid across his stomach, creating a line parallel to the one on his chest. Two more came and simultaneously wrapped around each of his upper thighs, holding them firmly pulled apart, though his legs had already been spread by the magically created tentacles around his ankles. Thor was excited to be bound by the solidification of Loki’s energy, thrilled to be helpless at his brother’s hands and eager for Loki to force him. As he anticipated what was to come, Thor’s cock grew partially hard.

Thor was startled when he felt the tip of an especially narrow tentacle graze over his balls; he gasped and opened his eyes without meaning to, then quickly closed them again and pretended it hadn’t happened. The narrow tentacle slid up between his balls and coiled around the base of his cock - Thor gasped again, though he managed to keep his eyes squeezed shut this time, and his cock grew fully erect. The tentacle wound the rest of the way up Thor’s hardness and began to undulate softly, rubbing against his shaft at every spot it touched. The gaps of bare flesh between the tentacle’s points of contact felt needy and lonely. Then the end of the tentacle tapered like a tiny tendril and gently teased the small opening at the very tip of Thor’s defenseless cock. 

Thor heard the soft rustling sound of a new tentacle slithering beneath the sheet, making a path between his parted legs, and then he felt it burrow between his ass cheeks and glide along his crack. Despite his aversion to bottoming, Thor wasn’t worried. He knew Loki was aware that he didn’t like to be penetrated, and he could guess the tentacle’s intention: although Thor didn’t enjoy anal penetration, stimulation of the outside of his asshole was something he found delightful and decadent. When he felt the tip of the tentacle make contact with his hole, a wild thrill ran through him.

The tentacle was slick and it lapped back and forth over the puckered patch of flesh as the tentacle that was wound around Thor’s cock began to glide up and down, slowly jerking him. Thor strained not to moan, instead making a sleepy sound as though he were dreaming. The tentacle at his hole started to undulate against the tight wrinkles of skin as it began to circle the rim over and again, commencing at the outermost edge. The circle that the rippling tentacle drew grew gradually smaller, eventually becoming as small as it could possibly be without dipping into the center. 

Another narrow tentacle was added; it slithered up Thor’s inner thigh to reach his tender balls. It teased them, softly grazing the flesh, caressing over the curves, wrapping loosely around one ball and then the other and snaking between them. The tentacle that was coiled around Thor’s cock suddenly thickened until his shaft was completely covered with its pleasantly cool sensation. An added tentacle, bumpy and wide and flat, was layered on top of the head of Thor’s cock, leaving his entire hardness concealed, the bumps stimulating the ultra-sensitive tip. The tentacle at his asshole grew shallow ridges, and the sensation was rich and maddening. 

Suddenly the tentacles at his cock began to pump him at a rapid pace and the tentacles stimulating his balls and the outside of his asshole sped up their motions to match. Thor came suddenly and uncontrollably, biting his lip to stifle his moan, straining, and failing, to avoid thrusting his hips against his bonds. He felt his wet shoot onto his stomach and drip down his sides, and he heard Loki make a small, pleased sound.

Thor stifled another moan and acted out a drowsy movement, tugging against the tentacles that bound him as though he was aiming to roll over onto his side. Then he pretended to wake, torn frantically out of sleep by his inability to move. 

“Loki?” he asked with feigned drowsiness, “What is going on?” He thrashed wildly against his bindings as he surreptitiously admired the glinting green magic that made up Loki’s tentacles. “I am trapped by these strange things,” he exclaimed, “save me, brother.”

Loki was smirking and holding up his hand. A mist of green energy encompassed it. He made a fluid gesture and another tentacle appeared as if from thin air and snatched the top sheet away, leaving Thor’s bound body fully exposed.

“Wh-What?” Thor stammered with confusion in his tone as his eyes fell onto the tentacles that were still in place between his legs, though they no longer moved. “Loki, what is this? What are you doing?”

“I am making you see something you have been forcing yourself not to see,” Loki replied cryptically. He approached and stood beside the bed. He looked down at Thor with coldly mischievous eyes.

“What are you talking about? Loki, you let me go right now,” Thor commanded sternly, straining again against his bindings.

Loki simply shook his head.

“You see, brother,” Loki began, “you act as though you are good and clean and respectable. But I know the truth.”

“What are you talking about?” Thor asked again.

“I am talking about the truth.”

“What truth?”

Loki stared into his eyes. He reached out his hand and ran his finger through the come that remained on Thor’s stomach. He held up his coated finger.

“That you are dirty,” Loki hissed, “that you are vile and wicked and dirty, just like me. That you are a pervert who wants to have sex with his brother.” He shoved his finger into Thor’s mouth. “Taste it, Thor. You came for your little brother, pervert. Taste your come; taste the proof. You came for me, brother. You want me. You want to fuck your very own little brother.” 

“No,” Thor exclaimed once Loki had removed his finger, “it isn’t so, it isn’t so,” he spoke, tone full of acted-out shame, “I, I was asleep, I didn’t even know what was happening. You, you tricked me, Loki.” He tugged at the tentacles around his wrists and grunted in anger, pulling hard. “Now let me go,” he bellowed.

“Not until you see the truth. Your denial is unhealthy, brother,” Loki said mockingly, “I am only here to help.”

“Stop, no, stop this. I do not want you that way, brother, I would never do that, I could never see my own brother that way. It would be disgusting and wrong.”

“Oh really?” Loki asked, “Then why is your cock still hard?” Loki smirked, then made a gesture of his hand and the tentacles at Thor’s cock, balls and asshole began to move again. Thor couldn’t help but moan, loudly and deeply. “You are awake now,” Loki said accusatorily, “yet you moan at my magic, at your brother’s magic on your most private parts.”

“No, no, stop this madness.” Thor thrashed, enjoying how genuinely trapped he was.

Loki laughed coldly. He gestured and the tentacles at Thor’s pelvis dissolved into nothingness, though Thor remained bound by the tentacles around his ankles, wrists, torso and thighs. 

“Let me go,” Thor panted.

Loki shed his own clothes, smirking at Thor as he did. Thor eyed his nude body, acting as though he was seeing it for the very first time, acting as though he wanted to look away, but couldn’t make himself do it.

“Stop, what are you doing?” he objected, “Put your clothes back on, Loki, stop, I do not want to see you naked, no.”

Loki didn’t speak, only climbed onto the bed and straddled Thor’s hips.

“Loki, Loki -” Thor accidentally moaned with clear pleasure when Loki’s crotch made contact with his hardness. Loki laughed and gave his pelvis a single thrust against Thor’s erection. Thor almost moaned his brother’s name yet another time, but caught himself, cleared his throat, and disguised his pleasure as best he could. “Loki,” he objected, aiming to make the moaning quality that lingered in his voice resemble a tone of displeasure, “get off of me, get off, right now.” He thrashed futilely beneath his brother’s weight, relishing the sensation of his bindings and inadvertently causing his cock to rub up against Loki’s, which was halfway erect. Loki moaned and began to thrust repeatedly against him, grinding on Thor’s hardness until he was hard as well. 

“Stop it, Loki, no,” Thor groaned.

“You don’t want me to stop,” Loki told him, then wrapped a hand around Thor’s cock and held it still. Thor made a gasp that was edged with a moan at the sensation of Loki’s hand against his hardness. Loki smirked, then bent his head and spit on Thor’s cock a few times, wetting it with his saliva. “You want this,” Loki declared, then pressed his cock firmly to Thor’s and began to snap his hips repeatedly, roughly thrusting his shaft against Thor’s shaft and moaning, “brother, brother, brother...” 

Thor continued to thrash, pretending it was an expression of objection though it was really motivated by a desire to create more friction between their cocks. The wetness of Loki’s spit made their shafts glide against each other, causing the rapidly moving contact to feel rich and smooth. Thor forced his moans into the word, “stop, stop, stop,” and Loki laughed and ground against him for many long moments.

Thor’s arousal began to overwhelm him and one of his moans accidentally came out as a sound of undeniable elation. Loki laughed loudly and cruelly.

“You want to come, brother?” Loki crooned, “You want to come on my cock, hmm?” He stilled his hips and began to pump both their cocks as one, pressing them together in his hand.

“No,” Thor exclaimed, “I want to stop. This is wrong. You are my brother. I could never want you this way.”

“Then why is your cock pulsing against mine?”

Thor groaned and shuddered.

“Loki, this is wrong. What would everyone say if they knew? We are brothers and this is -” 

Loki sped up the pace of his hand suddenly and Thor was struck with a sharp desire to come again, but he repressed his urge.

“They would think we were dirty,” Loki spoke in a low voice as he jerked them, “they would think we were wicked and vile,” he moaned, “and they would talk about us.”

“No,” Thor called, “we cannot let that happen. Cannot do this…”

“Our little secret,” Loki purred. He leaned his torso forward and brought his face near to Thor’s, “our secret,” he repeated, then released his grip on their cocks, grabbed onto Thor’s shoulders for leverage and began to grind wildly against him, moving his pelvis in sharp jerks, rocking his hips as though he were fucking Thor’s ass - but he was only pressing to Thor’s slicked cock, rubbing himself madly against Thor’s slippery hardness, over and over, roughly but not quite painfully, and all of the sudden - 

“No, no, I’m coming,” Thor cried, and Loki laughed as Thor shot his wet over their cocks. It dripped down their shafts and spilled onto Thor’s stomach, layering over the come from Thor’s first orgasm, and Thor avoided Loki’s gaze in roleplayed shame. A small tentacle temporarily appeared beside his cheek and forced his face toward Loki’s until their eyes met. 

“You see, brother,” Loki whispered, “I know what you want.” He continued thrusting against Thor’s cock, quickly pulling yet another orgasm from Thor’s sensitive flesh, and the two brothers shot together this time, their come mingling between their bodies.

“Loki, please, enough,” Thor pleaded, “let us stop now and pretend this never happened.”

“No, brother,” Loki replied, “we are not done because, what we just did, that is not what you _really_ want, now, is it?”

“What, no, I do not want any of this.”

Loki repositioned himself between Thor’s spread legs. He grinned up at him and brought his mouth near to Thor’s cock, which Thor had allowed to remain erect despite his recent orgasms. 

“You want your little brother to suck your cock,” Loki announced, “admit you want it.”

“No… no, it is wrong, Loki, don’t you understand? We cannot do this.”

Loki took Thor’s cock into his hand and lapped at the head with a series of long, slow strokes of his tongue. Thor struggled against his magical bindings. Loki licked lines up and down Thor’s shaft, then swirled his tongue repeatedly around the head. Thor felt Loki’s hand make soft contact with his balls and begin to fondle them. Loki lowered his mouth onto Thor’s cock, taking it deep down his throat.

“No,” Thor cried out, “stop, Loki.”

Loki began to raise and lower his head at a slow, teasing pace.

“N-no, no…”

Loki lifted his head and smirked up at Thor.

“No?” Loki asked mischievously, “how about this then?” He flicked his wrist and the tentacles around Thor’s ankles lengthened, without releasing him. This provided the slack Loki needed to bend Thor’s knees and push them back toward his torso, allowing for better access to his ass. Then Loki’s head disappeared beyond Thor’s view, and an instant later Thor felt Loki’s hands take hold of his ass cheeks and part them.

“No,” Thor yelled with feigned fear and shame, “not that place, no, please do not touch me there.” He struggled to pull away, but the tentacles still prevented it. Loki made a cruel laugh, his mouth close enough to Thor’s hole that Thor felt the warm breath against his skin. “No, not there,” Thor moaned, and then he felt Loki’s tongue make contact. It was wet and hot, and it swirled over the vulnerable place in firm, fluid motions. It covered the space with its flat bed, lapping slowly over it again and again. Its tip drew zigzags up and down Thor’s entire crack and then began to trace over the sensitive rim of Thor’s hole, circling the very edge of his entrance without probing inside.

A new tentacle appeared in the air and quickly coiled thickly around Thor’s cock, then made a tight curl atop the head, causing Thor’s cock to be entirely covered. He could feel Loki’s magic encasing his hardness as Loki’s tongue pleasured his hole. The tentacle around Thor’s cock did not jerk him this time, only kept him covered, kept every spec of his hardness eager as it waited for the anticipated return of Loki’s mouth. Thor’s asshole tingled with a lust that made his hidden cock throb, and he bit his lip to try not to vocalize his ecstasy. Little sounds escaped his mouth despite his efforts, and he tried to pass them off as noises of disgust.

“This is perverted,” he groaned, and Loki responded by speeding up the movements of his tongue and moaning loudly against Thor’s flesh as he licked, causing the vibrations of his sound to be added to the symphony of stimulation. “Pervert, pervert,” Thor began to chant.

Eventually Loki pressed his lips to the hole, kissing the unbreached entrance, then sat up.

“ _You_ are a pervert for enjoying this,” Loki said accusatorily, “we are perverts together, big brother.” He gestured and the tentacles that had lengthened to allow for the bending of Thor’s knees were pulled tight again, jerking his legs back into a straightened position so that he was once again fully spread-eagled on the bed. Loki smirked and waved away the tentacle that had been keeping Thor’s cock ready, then replaced it with his mouth, immediately taking Thor’s hardness fully down his throat. Thor made a sharp noise of pleasure and tried to make it sound like outrage.

As Loki’s skilled mouth worked him, Thor’s hips began to rock against his will, only they couldn’t get much slack due to the tentacles that bound his body to the bed. Loki bobbed his head faster and faster, humming around Thor’s cock and swallowing around the tip as his fingertips stroked Thor’s balls, and soon Loki had forced another orgasm from Thor’s shuddering body, the release accompanied by a pleading gaze and moaned objections.

Loki swallowed, then sat up and stared at him, licking his lips seductively. 

“How many times did you come for me tonight, pervert?” he asked, “Four, is it? Are you still going to say you don’t want this? That you don’t want me? That you have not been craving this, dying for this?” He rushed suddenly to Thor’s ear and whispered, “…because I have, because I have and I know you have too. I know you always have. We have always been dying for one another, dying to be closer. I am… I am dying for you. Aren’t you dying for me too, brother? Please say you are.”

“Loki,” Thor whispered, sincerely touched by his brother’s words, then cleared his throat to get himself back into character, “no, Loki, no, I am sorry if it hurts you but I do not want this,” he insisted, “my body is coming but I don’t want it to. You, you are tricking me, tricking my body with physical stimulation, it proves nothing. You must stop this madness and let me go.”

Loki sighed and shook his head, appearing stricken.

“Then I will make you take it,” Loki spoke sternly, “I will make you take what you _really and truly_ want, and then, brother, you will finally see the truth.”

“And what is it that I really and truly want?” Thor asked, wearing a face of fear and shame.

“You want to fuck your little brother, of course,” Loki spoke in a low seductive tone, “you want your cock inside me, you dirty, filthy pervert. You want to come inside your own little brother’s ass, and soon you will know that you want it, that you have always wanted it. Soon you will be unable to deny your desires, unable to continue hiding from the truth like a coward.”

“No,” Thor screamed, “never, Loki, just let me go, we can pretend this never happened.”

“No, we can’t. I shall pretend no longer.”

“Please, brother,” Thor begged.

Loki opened the nightstand drawer and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. He poured some onto his hand, then slicked it thoroughly over Thor’s cock, grinning at him as he performed the task.

“No, don’t, don’t make me fuck you, please, Loki, how will I ever forgive myself?”

“A better question is how do you forgive yourself for lying every moment of every day, for pretending there is nothing between us.”

“I love you as a brother, nothing more. Do not make me do this, Loki, please,” he begged, tugging against his bindings again.

Loki’s face was suddenly unreadable, and Thor was worried their game had hit too close to home.

“You can safe word out too, beloved,” he whispered, dropping fully out of character in his concern, “please know that I love you, Loki, I love you in every way, we belong to each other, this is just a game.”

Loki smiled warmly at him, a genuine smile.

“I know,” Loki whispered back, and he leaned down and kissed Thor’s lips tenderly, “I know I can safe word out if I want to, and I know you love me in every way,” Loki assured him, and Thor felt immense relief. “And I love you in every way too, so very much,” Loki added, and gave Thor another gentle kiss.

Then Thor saw his brother’s face change back to the Loki of the game.

“You have no choice but to face the truth,” Loki told him, “I am going to make you face the truth. I am going to make you fuck me. When you come inside me, the truth will be sealed. No matter what you say after that, no matter how you try to claim you are pure and virtuous and incapable of such low desires, all that will matter is that you have come inside your little brother like a fucking pervert.”

And with that Loki straddled Thor’s cock and lowered himself immediately onto it, moaning as it was pushed fully inside, the plentiful lubricant making it slip in with ease, making it rush in all at once as though it were desperate to be one with Loki’s body.

“Oh, fuck yes, how does that feel?” Loki asked as he began to ride him, raising and lowering his body, fucking himself on Thor’s unwilling cock. The sensation was astounding, and Thor moaned richly, not knowing if he was performing the act in or out of character, knowing only that his passion demanded to be expressed.

“You like it so much,” Loki observed.

“N-no, I do not like it,” Thor whimpered, then thrashed his body as much as he was able, acting as though he still thought he could somehow get away, acting as though he wanted to get away, “it does not feel good, oh no, no...”

“Stop lying,” Loki snapped, then rode Thor’s cock just a little faster, and Thor felt the tightness of Loki’s insides squeezing around him as his cock was trapped and liberated again and again. “Tell the truth. Tell me you want this. Tell me how good it feels. Brother, you are a pervert just like me and I know it, so just admit it already. Stop fighting this. You like it. Say it. The truth will feel so good, come on. Tell me you like it.”

“Get off of me,” Thor yelled.

Loki smirked and bent with a clear intention to kiss Thor, and Thor turned his head away frantically. Loki gestured and a small tentacle appeared to either side of Thor’s face and held it forward. Thor struggled to turn his face away again, but the tentacles held him firm. Loki smashed his mouth to Thor’s and Thor made a muffled sound of objection. Loki shoved his tongue between Thor’s lips and forced his kiss for a drawn-out moment, aggressively probing Thor’s mouth as he continued to ride his cock. Thor kept straining to pull away from the kiss, though he knew his face was trapped by the tentacles pressed to his cheeks. 

“I know you like it,” Loki told him after the cruel kiss, his eyes hard and insistent, “I know you want me.”

“No, I hate it, stop, stop, this is wrong, disgusting, get off of me, let me go, I cannot do this, do not make me do this, brother.”

“I will make you see the truth,” Loki assured him, releasing Thor’s face, “I will make you feel so good you will be unable to remain in denial,” and then he gave a flick of his wrist and a new tentacle appeared in the air. This one was different than the others. It was the same shade of green, but it was glowing with light so bright it was nearly blinding, and it was making a very faint hum. It approached Thor’s chest. “I will save you from yourself, brother,” Loki added.

“What now?” Thor asked in a fearful tone that was edged with an irrepressible moan.

The glowing tentacle made contact with Thor’s nipple, and it was as though raw pleasure began to pour into the flesh, not only coating the skin’s surface but sinking deep into his form.

“Loki, Loki,” Thor cried out, “what is it?”

“Pleasure magic, brother,” Loki spoke softly as the tentacle caressed around each of Thor’s nipples, leaving trails of luminescent green mist in its wake. “Does it feel good?” Loki’s voice was vulnerable now, though it was clear he was still in character, and Thor began to yearn for the last part of the scene - the part where Thor broke, the part where Thor finally gave in and admitted to the truth.

Loki dragged his body on and off of Thor’s helpless cock, riding up and down at an increasing speed as he ran the tentacle of pleasure magic all over Thor’s bound body. It traced over Thor’s face, along his lips and cheeks and beneath his beard. It trailed up and down Thor’s stretched out arms and legs. It wrote Loki’s name in big bright letters across Thor’s chest.

Loki’s pleasure magic felt profoundly like Loki, like his essence, and as it forced its way inside Thor’s body, seeping in through his flesh, Thor felt filled and owned. There was a surface sensation - one of tingling cool vibrations dancing gleefully in every color - but below that there was a deeper pleasure - one of expansion and creation, of roots and branches, of the solid satiation found somewhere deep within the soil, and of the invisible power of the transcendent air hanging high above all the creatures, all the lives, in all the Nine Realms and beyond. 

And somewhere in between the lowest ground and the highest sky was Loki, and Thor, and their love, and all of that too was a part of the pleasure magic that was gliding all over Thor’s body.

“I love you,” Loki said, and Thor realized from Loki’s tone and facial expression that the words were spoken in character. He looked at Loki’s face and focused on the emotions of his own character - was the Thor of the scene broken yet? Was he ready to give in?

“Loki,” Thor whispered, “it, it does feel good.”

Loki sobbed suddenly, and then kissed Thor roughly, and Thor didn’t try to turn his face away.

“Say you love me,” Loki murmured as he rode him.

“I love you,” Thor said - yes, yes, he was broken - “I am sorry I lied, I love you, I want you, to be with you.”

Loki waved his hand and all of the tentacles dissipated. Once unbound, Thor rushed to wrap his arms around Loki’s body. Loki relaxed against him and Thor gripped his back and flipped them over so that Thor was on top. Loki looked up at him with a face of blissful satisfaction as Thor held Loki’s legs parted and pounded steadily into him.

“Is this what you wanted?” Thor moaned.

“Yes, yes,” Loki breathed, “is it what you want too?”

“Yes, yes,” Thor answered as he fucked his brother with urgency. Loki smiled up a him and Thor could see both faces - the face of the character Loki was playing in the scene, and the face of the real Loki. Loki moved his hand and the pleasure magic tentacle returned. It began to stroke up and down Thor’s back, igniting his spine with sheer elation as his hips worked, his cock penetrating Loki over and again.

“Are we perverts then?” Thor asked.

“Not really,” Loki moaned, “but they won’t understand. They will call us perverts.”

“What are we really?”

“In love, I think,” Loki replied.

He had said it in character, but the words touched both of them so deeply that the game faded to its end.

“Loki?” Thor asked, to be sure.

“Yes, I’m here, my love, it’s me, keep making love to me.”

“Loki,” Thor sighed with relief, because he had enjoyed the game, but it had made him miss the true version of their relationship, the one where they had long ago moved past the shame over being brothers.

He worked a hand between their bodies to find Loki’s cock and wrapped his hand around it. Loki made an eager moan and Thor began to jerk him.

“Please let’s come together, beloved,” Loki murmured.

“Soon,” Thor agreed, then united their mouths. They kissed with the ancient nature of their love, with movements that were sewn into their eternity together. Thor slid his free hand into Loki’s long, soft hair. It always felt like home when he touched it.

“Now, brother,” Thor moaned, then gave a final slam into Loki and shot deep inside him as he felt Loki spill over his hand, and their orgasm bound them as one as their sounds of ecstasy overlapped and their very cores seemed to harmonize.

Afterwards Loki fetched them a tall glass of water to share and used a warm wet washcloth to wipe the come from Thor’s hand and stomach and to tenderly clean his cock, which Thor had finally allowed to soften. Then they cuddled beneath the sheet, bodies hurrying to lovingly entwine and lips rushing to kiss one another’s skin. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s body and Loki rested his head on Thor’s chest. Their fingertips languidly stroked each other’s skin as they talked about the scene, both eager to make sure the other wasn’t upset. It had gotten a little more real than Thor had meant it to, and it had made them both think of the early days, when they were painfully ashamed of their love and kept it secret. Thor worried that he should have picked a scene where Loki played a stranger, the way he had played one for Loki the previous night, but Loki assured him that he had enjoyed the particulars of the scene Thor had chosen. Thor had enjoyed the scene as well, perhaps even more so because it had stirred up memories of the agonizing shame their love was once entangled with. The brothers agreed that the experience had not only been sexually pleasurable, but also something raw and beautiful and profound; revisiting the pain of the past had made them see with more clarity than ever how precious the present was, and how dedicated they both were to ensuring that their love be just as strong and healthy in the future.


End file.
